It's Only you Grand Intendant
by Huaduo
Summary: Fic autour de la chanson Only You de Elvis Presley. Komui avoue son amour pour son gentil River alors qu'il est saoul. Du grand n'importe quoi ! XD


Note de l'auteur: J'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. C'est juste du grand n'importe quoi cette fic, diront certain mais j'm'en fiche, moi j'aime bien !

J'avais envi depuis un certain temps de faire du Komui X River parce que c'était inhabituel et que j'avais envie de faire des fics autours de chanson célèbre. Bon et bien j'ai énormément de fic à finir pour ensuite les mettre ici. Parmi elles on compte une suite de la fic Hiro X Shuichi de gravitation, une sur pokemon (j'avoue je suis fan XD ) et une autre fic-Chanson sur Tatsumi X Tsuzuki de Yami no matsuei.

-----------------------------------------------------

Titre: It's Only you Grand intendant...  
Pairing: River X Komui

C'était après une dur journée de travail que Komui, le grand intendant de la congrégation de l'ombre, frere de la 'plus jolie fille du monde' (sa sœur si bien aimée et surtout si bien protégée...), fidèle patron et tortionnaire d'Allen, vint à entrer dans un piano bar pour ce changer les idées. En effet, tout les dossiers à traiter, les assignations, les ordre de mission à valider, les rapports de recherches, les bons de commande de matériel divers et variés... Tout le débectait aujourd'hui. c'était un jour sombre pour le grand intendant. Même le sourire de Linalee ne lui faisait plus rien. Il traversa le bar comme une ombre et vint s'asseoir au comptoir. Il commanda un petit verre d'alcool fort pour ce remonter le moral. Du piano sortait une petite mélodie accompagné par d'autre instrument et un chanteur qui lançait de belle parole à travers la salle presque vide. Ce petit morceau de jazz tranquillisa un peu Komui qui ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son voisin direct n'était autre que River Wenham, un de ses employé-esclave (rayer la mention inutile merci). Ce n'est qu'après trois ou quatre verres qu'ils se remarquèrent.

-Grand intendant, que faites vous donc ici ? Ya un souci avec le boulot ? Ou c'est Linalee ?

Dit River qui voulait parler un peu avec le résidu de Komui qui traînait devant lui.

-Linalee ne peut plus rien pour moi et ne me parler plus jamais du travail !

Sensiblement énervé, le grand intendant avais en plus quelques verre dans le nez... Soucieux de l'état psychologique de son boss, River commanda 2 autres verres et releva Lee.

-Patron, faites gaffes à vous quand même...

Sur ces mots, Lee descendit son verre et vint se jeter dans les bras de son voisin pour pleuré de tout son soul. Sombrant dans un chagrin monstrueux, il pleurait et pleurait jusqu'à ce que , tout à coup, après un dernier reniflement, il se releva dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, vida le verre de River et, avec une force herculéenne, saisi celui si pour l'allonger sur une banquette près des musiciens.

-River, la personne que j'aime le plus après ma soeur, c'est toi.. Tu es celui qui me fait tenir, ne me tiens pas rigueur des épreuves que je te fais subir.. Je ne sait comment te dire que je t'aime...

Il lui colla un sourire transit avant de l'embrasse sur le cou et de lui suçoté le haut du torse.

-Écoutes sagement River, Je chante mon amour pour toi...

Il se leva et prit la place du chanteur devant les yeux écarquiller de River qui n'en revenait pas. C'était ça le Komui saoul...

Komui chuchota quelques mot aux musiciens puis regarda passionnément River.

Aux premières notes de musique, il pointa son doigt vers lui et commença à chanter:

-_Only youuuu..._

_Can make all this world seem right,_ Deja Komui semblait prit par la musique et serra fort le fil du micror contre son coeur...

_Only you..._

_Can make the darkness bright, _

_Only you, and you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do ,_ Sensuellement il se toucha le torse et déboutonna sa chemise pour mettre à nue ses muscle fins et légèrement humides

_And do fill my heart with love for only you._

_Only you_

_Can make all this change in me, _Komui dans un exces de sensualité ce caressa chalereusement la braguette.

_For it's true_

_You are my destiny._ Il leva la main et décrivit un jolie cercle avant de tendre le bras vers son amour de River.

_When you hold my hand, I understand_

_The magic that you do,_

_You're my dream come true,_

_My one and only you. _

Komui, proche de l'orgasme lyrique, se caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts avant d'envoyer un baiser vers le pauvre homme affalé dans sur la banquette..

_Only you_

_Can make all this change in me, _Attristé, River se leva et s'approcha de Komui car déjà le patron et le peu de client semblaient bien mécontent...

_For it's true_

_You are my destiny._

_When you hold my hand, I understand _Le patron s'arma, il semblerait qu'on aime pas beaucoup les homosexuel par ici...

_The magic that you do,_

_You're my dream come true,_

_My one and only you. _

River empoigna Komui épuisé et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la congrégation avant de le posé sur le canapé de son bureau, il le déshabilla et le couvrit d'un petit linge pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Là, dans un instant qu'il n'appartenait qu'à eux. Alors que Komui avait sombré dans un sommeil profond, River sa rapprocha de son visage, malgré le souffle sentant l'alcool, il lui colla un beau baiser sur ses lèvres si fines et si excitantes... Puis il regagna la porte et, avant de partir, le regarda une dernière fois...

- It's only you aussi grand intendant...

FIN


End file.
